Flowers and Necklaces
by Avia.Carter
Summary: Zack gives Aerith a gift. A memory passed on, worn close to the heart to help us remember those we loved.


**A/N: This is a random little plot that jumped into my head. Might add too it as a series. Let me know if you want me to! By the way, the first part of this is based on a true story! And I know this does not the correct script from the game, I wanted to change bits of it, so I just rewrote most of the conversation.**

**Disclaimer: I own in my own little world. In this world its all Squares. *pout***

* * *

Zack Fair, SOLDIER 1st Class sat in his office staring blankly at the screen of his computer. Suddenly he heard footsteps outside his door. He sat up as Cloud walked in.

"Zack, have you ever thought about cleaning in here?" Cloud asked surveying the many stacks of paperwork strewn haphazardly around the room, the coffee cups and crisp packets lying on the floor and the dead plants in the corner.

"Ah, but if I tidied up I wouldn't be able to find anything, dear chocobo headed student of mine." Zack replied, standing up and walking over to one of the stacks of paperwork before muttering to himself "I could of sworn I put it over here."

Cloud stifled a laugh before continuing. "I was just coming to ask you whether you were actually coming to the cadet combat class you were supposed to be teaching today."

Zack looked up, surprised. "Is that just now? Oops."

Cloud shook his head before following his mentor to the SOLDIER training room. Zack walked in to the class calmly before looking at the cadets and remarking. "Well I must say that I am glad you are all so eager to start class that you decided to get here early. I suppose none of you got the memo that said class would be starting.....erm..."

He turned to Cloud before whispering "How late am I?"

Cloud replied "Half an hour."

"Yes half an hour later today. But oh well, lets get on with the class."

* * *

An hour later, as everyone walked out of class, Cloud walked over to Zack.

"Phew" Zack sighed. "That was a close one!"

Cloud laughed as they walked towards Zack's office. "What was it you were looking fro earlier?"

Zack froze, before cursing under his breath and starting to run. When Cloud finally caught up, he was throwing things around his office.

"Aha! Got it!" Zack exclaimed from under his desk, before trying to stand up and hitting his head off of the desk with a resounding thump. He emerged rubbing his head and holding a small flat box. He turned to Cloud before opening the box to reveal a beautiful silver chain with a small pink flower pendant. "It's for my girlfriend, Aerith. I've told you all about her right?"

Cloud smiled. "The flower girl from the the slums who you met by falling through her roof, who according to you, is the most beautiful girl in the world, the last surviving ancient and scared of the sky?"

Zack smiled. "That's the one. I better go, or she'll think I stood her up." He dashed out of his office.

* * *

**5 years later- Gongaga**

Aerith was standing away from the rest of the group when Cloud walked over to her.

"I didn't know Zack was from Gongaga." She sounded like she was crying.

"You knew him?" Cloud was confused. When would she have met a SOLDIER? How would she know him well enough to be crying about him?

"He was my first love. He fell through my roof, just like you. In fact, he was a lot like you. SOLDIER 1st class, spiky hair. I'm surprised you didn't know him. He was so sweet. He gave me this not long before he left on his last mission"

Aerith pulled out a necklace with a small pink flower pendant on it. Cloud squinted at the necklace. He was sure he rrecognised the necklace from somewhere.

* * *

**2 years after gongaga- Aeriths Church**

Cloud looked at the pool of lifestream infused water that now covered where Aeriths flowers had been. There were flower petals floating, still looking fresh, It was probably the lifestream in the water keeping them alive. There were still a few patches of flowers around the edges of the water. Zacks sword sat in its true place, in the chuch. Suddenly Cloud saw something lying on the groung next to it. It was the necklace. Aeriths necklace. Cloud picked it up. He knew what he had to do with it.

* * *

**The next day- Clouds office**

Marlene walked into Clouds office, giggling at the mess. She put on a stern face.

"Cloud, you really should clean up in here" She told him stern, but smiling.

Cloud laughed, remebering when he had said exactly the same thing once. "But Marlene, if I clean up, I won't be able to find anything. Besides, I have a present for you." Cloud pulled out the necklace. "It belonged to Aerith. Someone she loved very much gave it to her. I think she would like it very much if you had it."

Marlenes face lit up as Cloud helped her put on the piece of jewellery. She smiled before running to show Tifa. She paused before turning back to Cloud.

"You still have to clean up you know."

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you think. This is my first one-shot. X**


End file.
